Song Collection
by LilRachity
Summary: Seven Puzzleshipping oneshots, based on songs. Written for the 2015 Puzzleshipping Song Contest!
1. Confession

**~*~ Confession ~*~**

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Just a collection of oneshots for the Puzzleshipping Song Contest on the BPSC forum! Each chapter will be based on a different song and there will be a total of seven chapters.**

 **This oneshot is based on the song "Soap" by Melanie Martinez.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't help it. The word just slipped out, tumbling from my lips like a toy slinky going down the stairs. It's too late to take it back now.

I was too caught up in the moment, in those enchantingly beautiful ruby red eyes – the ones that are now widened in surprise and fixed on me. This is the first time I've seen him so shocked; rarely is he so tongue-tied. He's staring at me blankly, clearly fumbling for a response, as the waitress interrupts.

"Two hot chocolates with extra marshmallows," she chirps pleasantly, setting down two steaming mugs.

Yami grabs his mug and nods a thank-you to the waitress. I hesitate, fumbling with my fingers. My breaths quicken. I can feel a knot climbing up my throat. He nudges my mug towards me, as if to say 'This will help you relax.' I can't exactly read his thoughts but I feel that I know him well enough to be able to. He flashes a devilishly handsome smile at me, complete with a crimson wink. Even in this moment, he's gentle.

I grip my mug nervously with both hands and embrace the soothing heat. I stare at the white marshmallow blob slowly dissolving in its hot chocolate bath. Silence settles over our table as the rest of the coffee shop chatters on around us, as if we're left frozen and forgotten in a moment the rest of the world has moved on from.

I bite my lip and recall my slip-up. Of all things, why did I say _that_? I've probably just ruined everything between Yami and I; he couldn't possibly be ready to take the next step in our relationship. Hell, it's not even a concrete _relationship_ yet – we only started seeing each other a few weeks ago. People who are casually dating aren't supposed to say words like that.

But when he's making me laugh until I cry or blowing my mind with his arguments on Robert Frost or surprising me by cooking dinner _and_ washing all of the dirty dishes afterwards… I can't deny it.

It had to come out of my throat or else I would have choked.

Still, it's too early. Too soon to spill my guts, like a bucket of toxic waste. Maybe next time I should wash my mouth out with soap.

Now he's swirling his cocoa with a spoon before he takes a sip. He never breaks eye contact. Even when I look away, humming softly in denial, trying to avoid the situation by nonchalantly gazing all over the room. When I look back, he's still staring at me. My heart pounds like a sledgehammer.

God, I wish I never spoke.

"So…" he begins in a voice as deep as rolling thunder. It sounds like the first word in a long rejection speech.

"I mean," I sputter quickly, trying to rectify my embarrassment, "I'm just kidding, you know? I didn't _really_ mean it. But I totally had you there for a second, didn't I? It's a funny joke, isn't it? Ha-ha."

My hands tighten on my mug as Yami raises an eyebrow at me. I don't think he's buying that explanation. It sounded ridiculous. Cringe worthy. Even to my own ears.

The ceramic that once warmed my hands feels cooler than before, stealing my heat away. The marshmallow is now completely melted and its white foamy ooze slinks across the surface of the lukewarm liquid.

He doesn't say anything. I've said enough for the both of us. The unreadable expression on his face scares me. Tears start to prick my eyes and my vision blurs.

I can't be here anymore, wishing I could rewind time. Or that I had better impulse control. I have to get out of here. Yami probably doesn't want me here anyway. Not anymore. Not after my hasty confession. So I'll just make it easier for him.

I stand up, which surprises Yami. "I'm sorry," I mumble. "I'll go."

I guess that's just another thing he wasn't expecting to hear today. His eyes widen and he reaches out in my direction. "Yugi, wait!"

I pull away and run – out of the coffee shop, out of Yami's life. I leave my hot chocolate on the table; now, it's probably ice-cold. I ignore his continuous calls for me to come back. The other patrons in the café look up from their banter and watch the scene, shaken back into our moment.

 _So sorry to interrupt_ , I think miserably.

The small bell on the glass door jingles as I dash outside, into a rush of chilled November air and busy city streets. Unsure of where I'm going, my feet begin to walk a path of their own. A gust of wind blows through me and I stick my chapped hands into the pockets of my jacket. I keep my head down, but the wind still stings my eyes.

Suddenly, I'm lost in the jungle of brick buildings and skyscrapers. I lean against the nearest wall and let myself slide down to the concrete. I sit cross-legged on the cold sidewalk and people-watch. It helps me to think.

A tall man with a mustache walks his majestic German Shepherd. I think about my cat, probably curled up at home in a mound of my laundry.

A family of four, clearly tourists, stop to take a photo; the brother gives his sister bunny ears. I think about how I'm an only child and will never know the so-called joys of siblinghood.

My hands are starting to grow numb from the chilly air. My hair is messy and wind-blown. My cheeks feel raw and chapped from being battered by the frosty wind. But I refuse to move from my spot. Instead, I watch an affectionate elderly couple sitting on a bench across the street, making each other laugh. They could lose each other tomorrow and yet here they are, happy, in their own little moment. Every wrinkle on their faces is another memory they've shared together – another fight, another story, another morning they've woken up together not regretting a single thing…

I think about my regrets.

I regret cheating on my second grade spelling test.

I regret not being able to hit a home run or score a slam dunk or make a touchdown.

I regret telling Yami that I love him.

But even more so, I regret trying to run from my feelings; I didn't tell Yami how I'm _in_ love with him, how I'm _invested_ in him. And his corny dad-jokes. And his downright seductive smirk. And the way he sloppily drinks orange juice straight from the carton.

A smile splits my sore and wind-chapped face. I stand up and begin to run in the direction of the coffee shop. Even though it's early afternoon, the winter sky is getting darker. I need to find Yami.

"Yami!" I yell, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Yami!"

The frozen air clenches my lungs and my breaths deepen. I've been outside too long. I collapse on a bench and pant heavily. The streetlights are starting to brighten. It'll be dark soon.

Two arms are suddenly thrown around my shoulders from behind. A cold nose nuzzles my cheek.

"Hey," a deep voice gently whispers in my ear. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Yami?" My brain registers his presence and I turn to hug him back. "I'm so glad you're here."

"You gave me quite the scare, Little One." Yami sits next to me on the bench and drapes his arm across my shoulders.

"Did I?" I'm playing dumb. "I'm sorry, I fucked everything up – "

"Well, yes." Yami plays coy. "You did. But only because you never truly gave me a chance to respond."

"Don't respond," I plead. "I need to get this out. Just listen."

Yami raises his eyebrows at me and shifts closer, prompting me to continue. I have to control myself. I have to do this right – no more running, no more regrets. I feel numb with my fear of rejection, but I push it aside, take a deep breath, and begin.

"I'm in love with you. There wasn't a time or a place I realized it. One day, it just hit me and I've been holding it in ever since, terrified of what you might say. But I won't run anymore. With you, I smile more and I laugh louder and for the first time in my life, I am genuinely happy. I know we've only been together for a little while but…" I trail off and my throat closes up, my confidence retracting back into its shell. My tear ducts begin to overflow.

He kisses me gently and I feel his warm fingertips brush my cheeks.

"But nothing," he whispers. "Shhh, it's okay. If you didn't say it first, I was going to. I love practically everything about you – the way your eyes light up when I make you laugh, your amazing omelets, how you sing in the shower... You are damn-near perfect, Yugi Muto."

He stands up from the bench and pulls me up with him, wrapping me into a deep kiss.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? At the coffee shop?" I ask, slightly miffed at my own angst.

He chuckles deeply and snuggles into my neck. "You didn't look like you could handle it at that moment."

I smile and laugh softly. "Maybe you're right."

He takes my hand and leads me down the street. "Come on, let's go."

On the way home, we stop at another coffee shop. He buys me another hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows, to-go. And once again, I feel warm.


	2. Resolution

**~*~ Resolution ~*~**

* * *

 **Puzzleshipping Song Contest Round 2 - Based on the song "Operator" by Nightcore!**

* * *

Yami struggled to see through his thick glasses – was that her? Was she walking towards him? He had gone to the mall specifically to track down Téa Gardner at her usual lurking spot in the food court, surrounded by a gaggle of females. He had finished her homework assignment for their English class – a request she had made at the beginning of the semester when she realized how smart, yet foolish, he was. Now, he was trying to track her down to give it to her and, fingers crossed, she would start to realize that he was her perfect match.

 ** _If you say so, lover boy. Breaking news: Hell has frozen over._**

There is was again – his conscience. That overly sarcastic voice in his head was beyond annoying.

Yes, it _was_ her! Yami would recognize those sparkling azure eyes anywhere. Good thing he wore her favorite outfit of his – tight leather pants and a black muscle shirt. He attempted to slick down his unruly hair before making his way to the group of girls.

Téa was casually sipping on the straw of her Starbucks iced chai latte, smiling as her usual nameless entourage of friends told her the latest gossip.

"Did you see what Mai Valentine wore yesterday? She practically had her tits out on display!"

"That name sounds so fake, is that really her name?"

"Yeah, her _stripper_ name!" Giggles turned into cackles, which resounded throughout the food court.

"Hey! I heard Seto Kaiba is having a kick-ass New Year's Eve party on Friday and he's inviting the whole class! What do you think, Téa? Should we go?"

Téa removed the straw from her mouth. "Um, duh! And we can all get ready that night at my house!"

The group of girls squealed with excitement and immediately started chattering on their planned outfits when an unexpected deep voice startled the group.

"Hello ladies."

The gaggle stared back at him, wide-eyed, until hushed giggles and sniggers bubbled through the stunned silence.

"What do you want, Yami?" Téa asked, clearly unexcited.

"I-I brought your English homework," Yami stuttered, losing feeling in his face from embarrassment. "I had a little trouble with your interpretation of Tennyson, but the report is all done and I think I made it work quite well in the end – "

"Why aren't you wearing your contacts?" Téa quirked an overly plucked eyebrow.

"Uhh…"

"You know how much I like it when you wear your contacts. Those glasses hide that handsome face of yours." She pursed her rose-painted lips.

"Yes, I know but they make my eyes all dry and red and…" He cleared his throat at her disappointed expression. "And you're right, I should have worn them."

More giggles erupted from the group. Yami felt his throat tighten.

 _Why do women have to move in herds?_ He thought miserably. _Honestly, they're like a pack of wild animals._

"So, you said you have my assignment?" Téa asked impatiently, holding out her hand. A delicate gold chain dangled from her wrist and sparkled as it caught the sunlight – another gift from Duke Devlin, no doubt. His rival for Téa's affections was always buying her extravagant presents and taking her to fancy dinners.

"Nice bracelet," said Yami meekly as he handed over the thick stack of papers.

"Oh thank you! It was a gift from Duke!" Téa's face lit up as she admired the chain on her wrist.

Yami felt like a kicked dog. This meeting wasn't going how he'd hoped. Not only did she receive another gift from Duke, but she didn't even seem to appreciate his willingness to write her English papers.

He turned to retreat from his failed mission. "Well, I guess I'll see you in school after the winter break…"

"Yami, wait!" Téa jumped up from her seat and walked next to him. "I didn't want to thank you in front of everybody, but I really appreciate how you, y'know, always do my homework for me. You always get A's on them, by the way. You're so smart!"

Téa's words made Yami's chest swell with pride. "It's nothing, Téa. I would do anything you asked me to."

"I know," Téa responded nonchalantly. "But I'm just glad to have a friend like you."

Yami's lips thinned. _'A friend like you?'_ "Great…"

"Oh Yami, I didn't mean…" Téa trailed off, realizing her mistake. "Well, regardless of what you are to me, I'm glad to have you around. Hey, are you going to Seto Kaiba's New Year's Eve party?"

"Only if you need a person to kiss at midnight." He was trying to sound smooth, cocky even. But he knew he just sounded like the cheesy dork that he was. "No, I don't think so. I'm hopeless at those kinds of things."

"Come on, it would really mean a lot to me if you went. Everyone from school will be there! You know you're not doing anything important on Friday night anyway."

Yami hesitated as he repeated her words in his head. ' _It would really mean a lot to me if you went.'_ "Well…I guess I could stop by. Just for a little while."

Téa clapped her hands. "Awesome! I guess I'll see you then! Bye Yami!" She gave him the slightest peck on his cheek before she dashed back to her waiting posse.

Yami watched her short brown hair bounce with her steps and sighed at his predicament. He knew he was hooked.

* * *

When Yami got home from the mall, he collapsed on his bed and stared at his bedroom ceiling.

 ** _Oh, you fool. You poor bloody fool._**

Téa had been plaguing his thoughts all afternoon, even worse than usual. While he was usually calm and collected, something about her made him act like a love-drunk wacko.

 _Maybe that's how she can get me to do her homework for her…she's got me wrapped around her dainty little finger and she knows it. But, does she know how much I actually like her?_

 ** _Do dogs piss on brick walls? Of course she knows._**

Yami was exhausted. Doing his own homework was bad enough but a double-load of English assignments continuously weighed him down. He kicked off his sneakers and threw his soft blankets over his head, stopping for a second when he remembered to take his glasses off and set them on the nightstand.

He thought about Téa. The first time he saw her in his English class, he was floored; she radiated confidence and poise with every tilt of her head, every flick of her pen cap as she took notes. And he wanted her, so desperately. So when she asked if he would so _kindly_ do her a favor and finish her English assignment, how could he refuse? She had the world at her feet and his heart in her hands.

Pretty, popular, and perfect.

 _I have to go to Kaiba's New Year's party. I have to show her that I can be the handsome, strong stud boyfriend that she wants._

Yami let his tired eyes drift closed. He would think of a plan, later. For now, his body needed sleep.

* * *

 _8:00pm – Four hours 'til midnight_

"So Téa, do you think Duke will be at the party tonight?"

Téa's friends were gathered in her bedroom, watching as she did her make-up for the party. She had already donned her strategically low-cut, sleek black dress and high heels. She leaned close to her mirror and applied her eyeliner with careful precision.

"I know Duke will be there," Téa said after one eye was lined. "He told me he'd get there around eight, so if we get there in an hour, we should meet him right out front."

"Why did you even invite Yami anyway? He's such a nerd." One of her friends flopped on the bed and flipped casually through a magazine.

"Oh my God, I _know_ ," piped another. "Do you remember when he read that poem out loud in English class? Lord Alfred what's-his-face? He even got all teary-eyed at the end! I would have been embarrassed as fuck if I were him."

"It's a shame; he would be so handsome if he ditched those loser glasses of his."

"Ugh, Téa, why do you hang out with him?!"

Téa stopped her eyeliner mid-stroke and turned to face her friends. "I don't _hang out_ with him," she corrected. "He just does my homework."

"Then why did you talk to him at the mall and invite him to the party?"

Téa bristled with frustration and continued her work. "Because I have to _act_ like I like him so he'll write my papers for me. Besides, it's nice having someone at my disposal, if you know what I mean."

"I wish Yami would write papers for _me_ , Mr. Fassinger is a tough grader. I haven't seen an A all semester."

Téa gingerly flicked her lashes with mascara and smirked at her friend's reflection in the mirror. Both eyes sufficiently lined and primped, she moved on to the finishing touch – her devil red lipstick. After a perfect pout, she turned back to her friends with a glamorous smile.

"Okay girls, be honest. How amazing do I look?"

* * *

 _9:00pm – Three hours 'til midnight_

Yami was ready. He was wearing Téa's favorite outfit of his – tight leather pants, a black muscle shirt, black leather boots, and leather cuffs on his wrists and neck. Truthfully, he felt like a bondage slave with all of this damned leather but if it would help his chances with Téa, then so be it. He was even wearing his contact lenses instead of his usual glasses.

 ** _Why don't you throw your backbone out the window too, while you're at it?_**

 _I guess they do make me look pretty dorky,_ Yami thought as he glanced in his bathroom mirror. His defined cheekbones weren't hidden underneath the geeky metal frames, his eyebrows were given the opportunity to frame his face, and his dark violet eyes stood out instead of fading away. He only hoped they wouldn't turn red from the irritation and dryness – his usual symptoms whenever he wore his contacts.

He crept down the stairs quietly, so he wouldn't disturb his parents, but one of the steps creaked and then –

"Yami, where are you going?" His mother hurried over to where Yami was frozen in position on the stairs.

"Just…going to a small get-together with some friends." Yami's voice was hushed; rarely did he ever ask to go somewhere, let alone to meet up with friends.

His mother seemed surprised – friends? Her son had friends? "That's great, dear! Whose house are you going to?" She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her son's ear.

"Umm…Seto Kaiba's." Yami was close to stunned that his mother was so relaxed with him leaving the house.

"Hmmm, Kaiba." She tasted the name on her lips. "Have you mentioned him before?"

"No…"

"Oh." She perked up and smiled at her son. "Well are you sure it's alright with his parents if you come over?"

"Umm, sure. I'm sure it's fine." Yami tacked a smile onto his face.

"Oh, alright. Be safe and stay warm!" She tossed him his coat from the closet, gave him a goodbye hug and practically shoved him out the door. "Call if you need anything."

"I will, mom, thanks," Yami called as the door latched shut behind him. He zipped his coat and braced himself for the cold walk to Kaiba's house.

* * *

 _9:30pm – Two and a half hours 'til midnight_

He knew Kaiba was rich, wealthy even, but he never imaged that the young man would live in what was practically a palace! A large gate protected the lengthy driveway that led up to the Kaiba Mansion – at least, that's what everyone in school called it, and rightly so. This place probably had its own zip code!

Yami heard loud music blasting from the brightly lit house and hung his head through the cold metal gate. Did he even belong here? This wasn't normally his scene; he'd rather be snuggled up in his bed reading a good book.

 _One last chance to back out…_

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A security guard dressed in all black asked. "Nobody here ordered a male stripper."

"Uhh, right. I'm here for Kaiba's party. Sorry I'm late." Yami hung his head – he _knew_ he was wearing too much leather! Why did he let himself get talked into these things?

 ** _Because somewhere in that mansion is a girl you've had a crush on for months and, let's face it, you'd do anything to win her over, even change who you are._**

The security guard nodded and unlocked the gate. Yami shoved his hands in his pockets and silently made his way up the long driveway.

He rang the doorbell and waited a minute before a short boy with long black hair answered the door.

"Hey there! Come on in! Everybody's in the ballroom!" He said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Yami stepped through the doorway and took off his coat.

"Oh, I'll take that. I'm Mokuba by the way." The young boy took the coat and handed it off to a nearby maid.

"Thanks, I'm Yami."

"Come on, I'll show you to the ballroom!" Mokuba bounded down a long carpeted hallway, signaling for Yami to follow him.

The music kept getting louder as they moved down the hall. Mokuba chattered so much about this and that, clearly excited to have so many guests in the house. By the time they reached the fabled ballroom, Yami felt he knew practically everything about the young boy – he was Kaiba's younger brother, a fan of pepperoni pizza, and he was given specific instructions to stay out of the party area.

Mokuba pouted at the entrance to the ballroom. He crossed his arms angrily and leaned against a wall.

"This is where I leave you. I hope you have fun. The most fun I'll have is just watching everybody get drunk tonight."

"Drunk? There's alcohol here?" Yami was startled. They were all underage! Kaiba could get in big trouble!

"Yup, right over there at that table." Mokuba pointed in the direction.

"Oh…" Now Yami was _positive_ that this wasn't his scene, he didn't drink.

"Have fun!" Mokuba chirped, shoving poor clueless Yami into the room.

The dance floor was packed – almost their entire high school class was crammed together in a sweaty, gyrating mass. Yami was sure that Téa was in the crowd somewhere. The girl had been a dancer since kindergarten.

 ** _Better not risk going into that cluster-fuck, Romeo. You might rip your tight little leather pants, and then where would we be? Up shit creek without a paddle, that's where._**

 _Maybe I should just stay against the wall and wait for her. She can't dance all night._

Yami made his way to a snack table against the wall, and what a snack table it was! Veggie trays and fruit platters and bowls of chips completely covered the beautiful satin tablecloth. Father down, there was a separate table filled with all kinds of desserts including a chocolate fountain.

 ** _Wow, does Kaiba like to impress or does he like to impress?_**

Suddenly, Yami was shoved out the way by a tall blonde. Before Yami could react with his own choice words, a delicate voice spoke up.

"Joey! Be careful and watch where you're going – you practically knocked down poor Yami!"

Regaining his balance, Yami glanced down to see a pair of large amethyst eyes. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"Um, I guess not, but we're in English together," the other said shyly, looking down at his toes. "You read that Tennyson poem in class a while back."

"You remember that? That was weeks ago." Yami found himself smiling; no one ever took an interest in him! Who is this boy and why doesn't Yami remember him from class?

"Of course, it was beautiful. You read it with such emotion. And Tennyson is one of my favorite poets."

"Really? Mine too!"

The other's face lit up, his round cheeks lifted into a smile. "I'm Yugi."

 ** _That smile could stop time._**

"Hey Yug, who's your friend?" The blonde came back from his binge at the dessert table, double fisting pastries and éclairs and other sweets. A glob of custard clung to his chin.

"Oh, sorry! Joey this is Yami."

"Um, why are you dressed like a bondage slave?" Joey looked Yami up and down and whistled at his outfit. "Hey, are you part of the entertainment?!"

"Shut up, Joey! He's in my English class."

"Ugh, English," Joey wiped the glob from his face. "Poetry. Writing. Yuck. Sorry Yug, I know you like that kind of stuff."

Yugi giggled lightly, musically. "That's alright Joey. Only people as dorky as Yami and I would enjoy that sort of stuff." He winked at Yami, who instantly had visions of this adorable boy snuggled up to him in front of a roaring fire as they sipped hot cocoa and took turns reading, savoring, classic poetry. And maybe their pajamas would get too hot so they would start to slowly remove them, layer by layer, until –

 ** _Steady there, lover boy. Focus._**

"Exactly. Great minds think alike," Yami answered.

* * *

 _11:00 – One hour 'til midnight_

"What?! No way! Beckett is a great playwright!"

"Beckett is a horse's ass."

"Well tell me something I _don't_ know!"

Yami and Yugi collapsed in a heap of laughter. They had been talking for the entire party, sharing thoughts and ideas on literature. Yami hadn't known anyone else who could keep up with him on such an intellectual level and still manage to look so gosh darn cute about it! Every time Yugi argued something, his face would get all red and his cheeks would puff and he would look like the world's most squishable dork.

"So," Yugi began when he caught his breath. "What's your New Year's resolution?"

"Hmmm," Yami pondered. "Truthfully? I haven't even thought about it."

"Well then you should make one right now."

"I don't know what to choose."

"Oh come on, there can't be _that_ many things you want to change."

Yami bristled. "You'd be surprised."

Yugi moved forward and placed his hand on Yami's, letting his warmth and caring seep into the other's core. "No I wouldn't."

Yami's heart panged. He was tired of running. Tired of changing who he was.

 ** _Tired of being called a bondage slave._**

"Yami! Is that youuu?" A drunken brunette stumbled out from the crowded dance floor.

"Téa?!" Yami was shocked to see her in such a state – her hair was a sweaty mess, her lipstick was smeared all over her face, she had lost one of her shoes and her eyes looked completely bloodshot.

 ** _She looks like she passed out and woke up in a dumpster._**

"Yes? _–hic –_ Why do you keep – _hic_ – moving around – _hic_ –? It's making me – _hic_ – dizzy!" She suddenly broke into a wild maniacal laughter.

"I'm not moving, you're just drunk," Yami said reasonably. "And it's not becoming, actually."

"Wait, _who's_ coming?" A dark haired man with bloodshot green eyes staggered up and put his arms around Téa, kissing her sloppily on the cheek.

"Hello Duke," Yami said coolly. Yugi was trying hard not to laugh at the ridiculous drunken sight the two made.

"Hey Yami?" Téa whispered, as if she were about to utter a secret she wanted to keep from the rest of the world. "I have to write a History paper. – _hic_ – Will you do it – _hic_ – for me?"

Yami's jaw tightened. How could this drunken mess of a girl dare to come up to him, interrupting his conversation with Yugi, and blatantly ask him to do her work while she has some other dude's arm slung around her shoulder.

"No Téa. Abso-fucking-lutely not." He crossed his arms.

Téa looked like she was about to argue, or whine, or throw a temper tantrum to get her way. She opened her mouth – and threw up all over Duke Devlin.

Yugi couldn't contain his laughter anymore – this moment had turned from funny into hilarious! Loud throaty laughs erupted from his mouth. Yugi's laughter was contagious and Joey and Yami soon followed (but how Joey could laugh so loud with his mouth so full was a feat of accomplishment in and of itself!).

The music died down and the dancers stopped to see what all the fuss was about. Pretty soon, the whole room was booming with giggles, laughs, and sniggers. Téa and her boy-toy ran from the ballroom, completely embarrassed by their own stupidity.

Suddenly, an announcement was made on the speakers: "Everybody! The New Year's countdown begins in two minutes! Stand by and we can count down to the new year!" Yami remained silent.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" A soft voice asked sadly. Yami looked over and met Yugi's sad eyes. He nodded.

"Yes. I just feel so stupid. How could I have liked someone as empty-headed as that?" Yami put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

"Sometimes the heart does stupid things that the brain doesn't approve of."

 ** _Truer words were never spoken._**

 _Thirty seconds!_

"I even tried to be someone else to impress her," Yami lamented. "I'm wearing contacts for fuck's sake. And who the fuck do I think I am with all of this leather?"

 _Ten seconds!_

"Personally, I think it's kind of hot." Yugi's face flushed at his own words. It made Yami smile.

 _5…_

"I feel like an idiot."

 _4…_

"You are. But good thing it's New Year's – you don't have to be an idiot anymore."

 _3…_

Yugi was right – he _didn't_ have to be an idiot anymore. He didn't have to be anything but himself. Yami leaned in towards Yugi, getting level with those magical eyes. They both paused, feeling this second of time freeze.

 _2…_

"I'm so lucky to have found you."

 _1…_

"No, I'm the lucky one."

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Their lips joined together. They let their hands explore the other's body. Confetti rained down from the ceiling – leave it to Kaiba to think of everything. In that moment, Yami didn't have to think; he knew what his New Year's resolution was going to be.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	3. Combustion

**~*~ Combustion ~*~**

* * *

 **Puzzleshipping Song Contest Round 3 - Based on the song "Fireproof" by One Direction!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yami Sennen was known for his ruthless temper. His spurts of rage had chased many an assistant away from his department of Kaiba Corp. Sure, Seto Kaiba may have been the face and brains behind the dueling corporation, but Yami was its spine, its endurance, and its pulsing vein. He ran his department with an iron fist and brutal business tactics – and according to him, anyone who couldn't stand the heat needed to get out of the kitchen.

Yami and Seto fueled a fiery business combination, and Yami needed someone who could keep up without making mistakes. Reports had to be completed in-full, on-time and filed a certain way. Power Points needed to be prepared for meetings, the clients had to be schmoozed, and the coffee had to be steaming hot.

 _A tall order? Of course. Impossible? Of course not._

Yami knew someone was out there who could fit his bill for the perfect assistant, but for now Téa Gardner just wasn't cutting it. She was just too…nice. Too polite. Too passive. _Too weak._ She couldn't even talk to one of his executives without stuttering over her words or staring at the ground. Yami needed someone who wouldn't get so intimidated around high-ranking company officials, someone who could grow a backbone for Christ's sake.

"Mr. Sennen?" She asked shyly, peeking around the corner into his office. Her clear blue eyes met the floor and her peaches-and-cream complexion flushed slightly. "You wanted to see me?" She clutched her hands to her pristine blouse, unsure of where to put them.

Yami glanced up from the reports on his desk. "Yes Téa, please have a seat." He gestured to the leather chair in front of his desk. The leather crunched as she sat and daintily crossed her legs.

"H-Happy Friday," she stuttered, unsure of her words. She managed a slight smile at her boss.

"Yes, happy Friday," Yami replied hurriedly with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Anyway, let's get down to business."

Téa nodded, looking slightly pale. Yami stood up and crossed his arms as he leaned against the side of his wooden desk. "There's no easy way to say this Téa, but I don't think this is the job for you."

Téa flinched and her skin paled further. Her blue eyes sparkled with the threat of tears. "What? What did I do wrong?"

Yami pinched his nose, feeling exhausted. How many assistants had he been through in the last six months? Seven? Eight?

"You didn't do anything _wrong_ , necessarily," he lied, thinking of the countless mistakes she had made since she started. "It's just the way you are; you're too nice for this job. It just doesn't suit you and that's okay – "

"I can change," Téa interrupted desperately. Her hands clung to her blouse, wrinkling the delicate silk. "What do you need me to do? Who do you need me to be? I promise I can – "

"No, you _can't_." Yami's words were hardened. "I know what I'm looking for, and it's not you. I'm sorry. Please clear out your things by the end of the day. Have a pleasant weekend."

Tears spilled down Téa's cheeks as she stood up and sobbed. With one last slump of her shoulders, she closed the door and Yami was once again alone in his office.

Yami collapsed in his desk chair, feeling the weight of exhaustion crushing him. He had been working nonstop on a new project for Kaiba Corp and now he was down his assistant.

 _Perfect._

He let out a heavy sigh. He felt bad for Téa – she was pretty, polite, a good person…

 _Just not a good enough assistant._

There had to be someone who could deal with his high demands and his rash temper. He needed a replacement. And fast.

* * *

"Oh, that's hilarious!" Kaiba laughed maniacally as Yami told him that Téa had been fired. He looked like a kid at Christmas. "Yami, you've just made my day. I needed a pick-me-up."

"I just have extremely high standards, so it seems." Yami buried his face in his hands and sighed. "I need an assistant. There are so many company events and meetings coming up; I won't be able to handle it by myself."

"Hogwash. You've essentially been handling it by yourself for months. You know as well as I do that your assistants just get in your way. Just like that time Téa was supposed to prepare your speech when you were the keynote speaker for Domino University's graduation ceremony, but she jumbled all of the index cards out of order. Not to mention the countless computer mistakes, filing errors and I don't think she ever got your coffee order right. At least now you won't have to run around cleaning up after someone else's messes. How long did she last anyway – a month and a half? That must be your new assistant record!"

Yami furrowed his brow and rolled his eyes. "No one thinks you're funny, Kaiba. Besides, who's counting anyway?"

Kaiba laughed at that question. "I'll tell you who's counting – the entire accounting department has a betting pool surrounding your assistants. I think that dumb blonde idiot Joey Wheeler won this round." Kaiba scoffed and crossed his arms. "I guess that moron might actually have a brain cell, though it's probably lonely."

Yami groaned. "Shit, they started a betting pool _again_? Am I really that infamous?"

"Yes," Kaiba replied quickly with a snide grin. "You are quite the nefarious one."

Yami snorted. "So, Joey Wheeler won the bet. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"He won the last round too, when Mai Valentine quit. And the round before that. He says he knows he'll always win the bets but Yami, I'm begging you, please stop making him rich."

"How could he have any idea about any of my assistants?" Yami scoffed. "He doesn't even talk to them."

"Doesn't need to apparently." Kaiba smirked. "The word around the water cooler is that he knows someone who would be your perfect assistant, but you can't take him seriously. I'm sure his friends are just as empty-headed as he is."

"Whatever, just have the temp agency send over a temporary worker until we can actually hire someone."

"Yami, I'm pretty sure they blacklisted you – "

"JUST DO IT!"

Even Seto Kaiba himself didn't want to get on Yami's shit list.

* * *

"You must be flexible," Yami explained to the temporary worker who was sent from the temp agency. "You must be attuned to how I work and how things work within the company. Quite often, things change in the blink of an eye."

He snapped his fingers for emphasis, attempting to use his usual intimidation tactics. Yami had made this first-day speech to dozens of workers and now had it down to a science.

"You must be willing to handle conflict and confrontation. I won't lie, this job is no picnic in the park. You'll be here for approximately two weeks until I can find a permanent replacement. It's very fast-paced and you'll be paid next to nothing. But if you do your job well then maybe, just _maybe_ , you'll earn my respect."

The temp worker, to Yami's dismay, didn't appear intimidated; the bright-eyed and bushy-tailed bastard silently looked all around Yami's office with a goofy grin on his face. Yami could feel his temper rising.

 _Did he even hear anything I just said?_

"Hey!" He barked, eyes narrowed. "Did you hear all of that, you dope? You'll find I _don't_ repeat myself."

The space cadet looked back at Yami; his bright smile never wavered. "Oh, yeah! Of course! Sure thing, boss. When do I start?"

"Immediately," Yami hissed. He pointed to the door of his office. "Your desk is just beyond that door. If I need you, I'll call you on the phone intercom that's already hooked up so don't mess with your phone. If I call you, you should materialize in front of me the very _second_ I finish shouting your name."

The temp worker continued to stare at him, lips turned into a bright grin. "Sure thing, boss." He stood up and left the office, pausing briefly to smile at a painting of dolphins that hung on the wall of the office.

Yami smirked. This was his favorite time to mess with his assistants – their initiation, of sorts. He would ask them to do obnoxious tasks like rotate all of the garbage cans in the building by 180 degrees, get him diet water, and to water the fake plants in the lobby.

Although it was fun to play these pranks, it did have its real-life application. Yami needed his assistants to be broken-in. He needed them to do what they were told, without question, even if it seemed stupid or uncalled for. He needed to know that he could trust his assistants to carry out his important tasks. Developing these skills now would come in handy when they were faced with a difficult client or business partner, down the road.

 _Not that any of them had actually made it that far down the road,_ Yami thought miserably. He shook the thought from his mind – it was time for a little fun!

"Hey," Yami spoke into his phone intercom. "I need you."

Yami expected that goofy kid to come bounding back into the office immediately, but there was no answer.

"Get in here, you dope, I need you to do something for me!"

Once again, his calls went unanswered. Impatience gnawed at his stomach.

"HEY!" Yami bellowed, his anger howling inside of him. "GET IN HERE, NOW!"

Still, there was no answer. Yami stood up angrily, knocking his chair down in the process. He crossed the large room in two strides.

 _That kid is probably wandering around somewhere, with that goofy smile glued to his face and –_

"Did you need something, boss?" The temp worker was sitting at his desk, with his hands folded neatly.

Yami saw red. "Are you deaf? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

The boy tilted his head slightly. "Calling me? No, boss, I can't say that I did."

"I called for you on the intercom!" Yami flailed his hands wildly, gesturing to the phone sitting on the boys' desk.

"Oh you were?" The boy asked innocently. "I never heard my name."

"Your _what_?"

"My name, boss," the boy said sweetly. "You said if you needed me, I should, and I quote: 'Materialize in front of you the very second you finish shouting my name.' But, I never actually _heard_ my name. Therefore, I couldn't _materialize_ in front of you, could I?"

Yami's jaw dropped – just who _exactly_ did this kid think he was?

"I won't take you so literally next time," the boy said with a sly wink. "My name is Yugi, by the way. Oh, and did you say you needed something?"

Yami was still stunned from the boy's logic, and bold charisma. Who _was_ this kid?

"Uh, I. Uhh. I don't – never mind…" Yami fumbled for a sound response and walked back into his office, shutting the door behind him. Nobody had ever gotten his goat before, let alone some naïve little temp worker who would just be gone in a couple of weeks anyway.

Yugi: 1, Yami: 0

 _Whatever,_ Yami huffed to himself. _It was just a one-time thing, right?_

* * *

Wrong. The next day, Yugi acted in a similar fashion.

One of Yugi's main responsibilities was to maintain the client files – important documents which were filled with damningly confidential information. Yami had always told his assistants that they needed to organize them with his own foolproof filing system – or, so he thought.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yami demanded, seeing Yugi sprawled on the floor in a mess of papers and manila folders. "I already have a system in place."

"Too bad it's a _bullshit_ system," Yugi muttered under his breath. "Besides, it's easier for me to understand this way." Yugi didn't even look up but instead kept his eyes focused on the task laid in front of him.

"Well if _you_ organize the files then _I_ won't be able to understand them," Yami growled, feeling his temper rising.

"Good thing _you're_ not the one who has to access them then, right?" Yugi looked up at his boss with a sly smirk and a cocked eyebrow. "Isn't that _my_ job?"

 _Well I'll be dipped in dogshit._ Yami was speechless yet again. How could someone stun him so badly with just a single sentence?

Yugi seemed to recognize his upper hand. "Is there anything else you would like, _boss_?" His smirk grew even more devious and his plum eyes laughed playfully.

Yami shivered at the boy's playful tone. His mulberry eyes widened as they fully absorbed the round curve of Yugi's backside and those lavender eyes peering up at him through a veil of blonde bangs.

 _I think I'm going to lose my mind…_

"Nope," Yami said hurriedly, bolting into his office. "Carry on."

Yugi: 2, Yami: 0

Yami was beginning to realize that he had no clue who he was dealing with.

* * *

Several uneventful, yet informative, days passed by – Yami learned that Yugi had a lot of positive qualities.

He was a great worker. Yami never caught him slacking off on his cell phone or even just idly daydreaming. He was starting to think the boy never even took breaks during the day.

He was a good listener. Yami never had to repeat himself with what he wanted (coffee order included) and if he set a particular timeline for a task, Yugi delivered.

And, he had a heart-wrenchingly adorable smile, one that would light up his entire face and spread throughout his entire body. Yami wasn't sure how someone could smile with the position of their shoulders, but he swore Yugi could. When the boy smiled, he radiated happiness. Yami could respect someone who showed such genuine emotions.

But sometimes… Sometimes that boy knew exactly how to push his buttons. Like today.

Yami's face was contorted into a scowl. He stared at the cup on his desk as if it was going to burst into flames.

"This is _not_ what I ordered."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "So I _know_ you like your usual boring caramel macchiato, but I promise you'll like this too."

Yami threw his arms and hips into his usual pouting-stance. "I highly doubt that." He moved the cup further away.

Yugi pushed the cup closer to Yami. "Come on, just try it."

"No. It's probably disgusting."

"Come on," Yugi whined. "I got it just for you."

"What even _is_ it anyway?"

Yugi's face was perky in an instant. "Java-chip frappuccino with whipped cream and a shot of peppermint."

Yami looked like he was being forced to eat out of a public toilet. "Yuck, no thank you."

Yugi's smile fell. "I know you'll love it, just take one sip."

Yami shook his head and glared at his assistant.

"I went through a lot of trouble to get this for you and I had to wait and the people behind me were rude and – "

"No!"

"Please? For me?" Yugi suddenly seemed very shy, twirling his foot on the carpet.

Yami groaned angrily. "Fine but I'm not going to like it." He took a small sip through the green straw and tasted frozen chocolatey-minty-creamy goodness. But he couldn't let Yugi know that.

"It's okay," he conceded, pushing the drink away from him as if he could care less about its existence. He tried to hide his yearning for another sip of the tasty coffee drink.

But Yugi could see through him as though he were made of glass. "Great! I knew you'd like it!" He chirped merrily, scampering out of the office before Yami could interject.

Yami sighed and sat down in his desk chair. He made sure his assistant wasn't peeking around the corner before he took another sip of his new favorite drink.

Yugi: 3, Yami: 0

* * *

"So, the kid has been there for a week already, how is he doing?" Kaiba asked, taking the lid off his usual double-tall latte with no foam to add sugar.

"He's doing great, honestly. In just this last week, he filed all of his reports perfectly, debugged the computer coding system and organized several thousand client files into a brand new system. He didn't even cave under pressure in the board meeting yesterday." Yami took a casual sip of his drink.

"What? Seriously? No complaints at all?" Kaiba was beyond shocked. Yami _always_ had complaints.

Yami shook his head. "Not a single one. Shame he's only a temp."

Kaiba squinted at him. "Who the hell are _you_ and what have you done with the real Yami?"

"What?" Yami laughed, taking another sip through his straw.

"First of all, I've never heard you talk about an assistant like that. You talk about him like the sun shines out his ass. Second, you've got this goofy happiness-induced grin on your face lately and it's freaking me out. Third, what the _hell_ are you drinking?!" Kaiba pointed to the unfamiliar coffee cup. He was never one to ignore the obvious.

Yami stopped drinking and held up the cup in his hand. "It's a java chip frappuccino with a mint shot. Yugi got it for me the other day and I can't get enough of them. Very tasty."

Kaiba threw back his head and laughed. "So, you've finally met your match then? How precious. Well enjoy the next week while it lasts because after that, the temp agency will send him somewhere else and we can focus on finding you a permanent assistant. Then you'll be back to your old grouchy self."

Yami chewed on his straw. _Yeah, great…_

* * *

The next week blurred by as if Yami was in a daze. His office had never been so organized. He had never been so prepared for meetings. Things had never run so smoothly; the two had found their groove together and made a great team. And every day, he found a fresh java chip treat on his desk.

He could certainly get used to having Yugi around for good. Yugi never ran from his temper, he completely diffused it. He redirected it. He _extinguished_ it.

But Yugi's last day was tomorrow – how had the week gone by so fast? Worse, he let his feelings go unspoken. Time and time again, he had tried to tell Yugi that he wanted him to stay permanently. Somehow, the words always stuck in his throat at the last minute, weighing him down with each failed attempt. His heart grew heavier with each passing day, dreading Yugi's final day at the office.

Dawn crept up on a sleepless Yami. His tired mind dreading what his heart already knew – after today, he would never see Yugi again.

The assistant arrived on time, as usual, greeting Yami with a chipper smile as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

 _How could he be so happy on his last day here? Maybe he'll be glad to leave…_

"Hey boss?" Yugi poked his head around the corner of Yami's office.

Yami's heart soared with the hope that Yugi would ask to stay.

"Is there anything I can get you today? Do you want a coffee or anything?"

Yami's body instantly drained of all hope and he slumped down in his chair. "No, thanks anyway Yugi."

Yugi nodded and gave his boss a small smile before returning to his own desk and starting work.

The minutes ticked by, turning into hours. Yami was growing frustrated with himself. He had never been this nervous before over something so trivial. He had had countless conversations with employees about difficult subjects and had fired more people than he cared to remember. Somehow, this conversation was the most gut-twisting of them all.

Yami glanced at his watch. He had one hour to convince Yugi to stay in his life.

"Yugi," he said quickly, desperately. "Could you come in here please?"

"Sure thing, boss." The young assistant sauntered up to Yami's desk and stood with his head tilted curiously. "What can I do for you?"

Yami felt a rising heat climbing up the back of his neck. His hands and feet were clammy, but he willed himself to focus. He stood up and moved closer to his assistant.

 _It's taking all I've got…_

"I would like for you to stay here, as a permanent employee," Yami pleaded, silently crossing his fingers.

Hesitation flashed through Yugi's eyes, but his smile grew wider. His cheeks flushed a beautiful rose.

"Well, I don't know…" Yugi trailed off, his eyes downcast and hidden by his bangs. "I'm not sure if…that would be a…good idea…"

Yami's heart sank but he stood strong. "Why?"

"W-Well," Yugi gulped still staring at the floor. "I've heard that y-you shouldn't mix business and pleasure. And I find you very…ah, _pleasing,_ to be around…"

Yami moved closer to the boy, regaining some hope. "And why is that, Yugi?"

"You have so much passion and rage and _fire_ – it makes me feel alive to be around you."

Yami placed his hands on the boy's beautifully slim shoulders. "You complete me, in the most perfect way." Yami's voice dropped to a husky whisper as he brushed Yugi's jaw with his fingers. "If I am the fire, _then you are my spark_."

He pressed their lips together, taking the boy tightly into his arms. They kissed hungrily, letting their passion take hold of them. Yami let his fire consume the other.

"Oh, by the way," Yugi pulled away from their kiss and let their noses touch in Eskimo fashion. "I'm supposed to tell you that Joey Wheeler won another bet."

"What? But I never fired you – "

"Yeah, that's exactly why he won." Yugi giggled, burrowing his face into Yami's neck.

"I'm confused. What's going on?" Yami rested his chin on Yugi's shoulder.

"I'm a friend of Joey's. He told me to come in to be your assistant for a couple of weeks and he made a bet that I would be the only assistant who wouldn't quit or get fired. Nobody ever actually called the temp agency. In fact, I think they blacklisted you or something…"

Yugi: 4, Yami: 0

Yami pulled away and looked down into sparkling amethyst eyes. All he could do was smile. He had not only met his perfect assistant, but his perfect match.

And he was fireproof.


	4. Aspiration

**~*~ Aspiration ~*~**

* * *

 **Puzzleshipping Song Contest, Round 4 - "The Festival" by David Arkenstone**

 **Alright guys...I'm going for the Fantasy AU...Enjoy!**

* * *

A brisk wind blew as the elf pulled the hood of his emerald cloak over his pointed ears. The fabric billowed behind him, skimming the dirt path. Although the cloak was old, with frayed seams and faded patches, it was warm. It was the only barrier between the little elf and the fierce elements. Yugi shivered lightly, his eyes set on the road before him that slithered through the forest. It was a familiar sight for the young one, having fled from his town a fortnight ago, when he feared for his safety.

"His family is tainted by the forces of Chaos," whispered the townsfolk of Terinyo in low breaths whenever Yugi walked near. They made sure to keep their distance. "Why should _he_ be the one to wield that longbow? He is but a mere child with no reputable skills to speak of. We could slit his throat in the night and take it from him. That bow would fetch a handsome price at market."

Chaos, the evil magic which devastated the land, was a force most powerful indeed. Whole villages had fallen to its darkness, swallowed by its destruction. Men and animals alike were driven wild when corrupted and roamed the lands like scavengers. Others were met with an even worse fate and were cursed and doomed. It was supposedly banished long ago and sealed away, but rumor had it that it was released from its prison and awakened. Fear of the presence of Chaos was spreading from village to village faster than any plague.

In actual fact, Yugi's family was as untainted as the most pious priest; the poor fools were merely unlucky. His family history was full of tragic ends, wrongdoings, and untimely fates. His parents had been wracked by feverish fits until their deaths. Even his grandfather, an old wizard, had been slaughtered in a brutal massacre, leaving Yugi alone in such an unkind world.

Alas, the townsfolk were partly correct in their rumors and whisperings – Yugi did not possess any skills necessary for survival. In fact, he hardly possessed anything save for the clothes on his back and some trinkets in a small knapsack.

His sole prized possession, however, was the Millennium Longbow – an artifact of elfish creation, forged from pure gold and engraved with delicate leaves and branches. Yugi knew it was a powerful weapon; he wore it slung over his shoulder as a lucky charm to ward off any potential threats. It supposedly had magical properties, but Yugi had never unlocked them. Unfortunately, he couldn't shoot this bow to save his life, and he hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. His quiver of arrows was also just for show. But the bow had been passed down within his family for generations, as an heirloom of sorts – the Mutou family legacy. After his grandfather's murder, Yugi had been left as the sole heir of the Millennium Longbow, and in his protection it had stayed.

Weariness was creeping up on him now, having travelled all day. His boots were caked with mud and clumps of wet grass. The sun was sinking in the autumn sky; it would be dusk soon. It was time to find a bedding place for the night. Yugi wasn't picky, as long as it was at least halfway dry. He settled for a small burrow at the foot of an old maple tree. Snuggling deeper into his cloak, he heard his empty stomach rumble in protest of yet another night without supper.

Although there was a loaf of elven bread left in his knapsack, Yugi refused to eat it. The enchanted bread would satiate him instantly, but it was best saved for a night when he was actually dying of starvation. Ignoring the hunger gnawing at his tummy, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

Gentle dawn, as shy as a virgin, crept through the branches of the large tree overhead. Yugi stirred, daylight kissing his face. Suddenly his eyes popped open, to be alert of any surrounding dangers. Once the elf realized that he was alone and safe, he relaxed. A lone traveler couldn't be too careful…

After a hearty stretch of his limbs, Yugi stood up to greet the day. What would this day bring him? Where would his old dirty boots take him today? He sighed, readying his knapsack and securing his longbow over his shoulder.

Sometimes… On days like today… He wished he had a companion to share in his travels.

Or living family member who shared his blood.

Or maybe even someone to share his love and soothe his loneliness.

But there was no time for foolish wishes and aspirations – he had somewhere to go, anywhere to go, except for the way he came. His amethyst eyes, bright as gems, focused on the dirt path in front of him. And he began to walk.

Eventually, he came to a fork in the road, but which way should he go? Yugi pondered for a moment. The right fork would take him further into the forest, which held many small villages. And from there, he could go on towards the mountains and into Drakalor Pass. The left fork would take him out of the woods and into the plains. Rumor had it that there was an ancient elven city at the distant edge of the plains. If this legend held true, perhaps he could find a place among them? Yugi knew the plains were crawling with dangers – bands of raiders, thieves, and wild animals roamed the lands, looking for prey. And it had been getting worse since the forces of Chaos had been released; the evil magic had grown more powerful. Since he didn't know how to defend himself, he knew a run-in with any of them would lead to his imminent death.

Yugi looked between the two paths, carefully weighing the options. He knew which way his grandfather would choose; the man lived everyday on the edge, overcoming the risks and beating the odds – until one day he lost. But ultimately, the old man had lived a rich life, full of adventure and wisdom, and he would want the same for his grandson.

Yugi gathered his courage and went left.

As the path meandered through the forest, the trees overhead began to thin until, at last, the mouth of the path opened up into a bright green plain that stretched as far and as wide as his eyes could see. The refreshing scent of wild grass and dew blew through the plains, carried swiftly by the breeze.

"This place is beautiful," Yugi gasped to himself, his voice hoarse from days of silence. His perceptive eyes scanned the horizon of the plains for any potential threats, but he saw nothing and no one. The little elf was unaware that he was being watched from the shadows of the forest.

Suddenly, Yugi was violently shoved down to the ground from behind. The elf squirmed helplessly – he was being attacked! What felt like large paws were being pushed into his back, holding him down into the mud. Something was making deep, throaty growls as it held him down in its jaws. Yugi wasn't sure what kind of creature it was, but he could smell its foul breath as it sickeningly warmed his neck.

"Jorah!" A deep voice rang out. "Stop!"

The jaws ceased their attack at the command. A pair of strong hands grabbed Yugi by his shoulders and lifted him off the ground. Yugi shut his eyes and cowered, waiting for the inevitable slit of his throat. But his blood was never spilled.

"Are you alright, little elf?" The voice asked.

Yugi slowly opened one eye. A human was kneeling in front of him, dressed in dark furs. A thick leather cloak adorned his shoulders. A sword hung in its scabbard by his side. A ranger! His devilishly handsome face was etched in alarm, his blood-red eyes searching Yugi for wounds.

"Are you okay?" The handsome stranger asked again, as he attempted to wipe the muck off of Yugi's cloak. "Sir Jorah can be a bit hostile without warning."

"I-I'm fine, I guess," Yugi stammered. "He just took me by surprise, is all."

Concern melted from the man's crimson eyes. He glanced at a large black direwolf with an angry look. "Bad wolf! You could have hurt him!"

The direwolf whined, laying down by its master's feet, seemingly begging for forgiveness. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise – how was he still alive after that attack? Direwolves were not only extremely rare, but were too aggressive to tame. And this particular wolf was large enough to swallow Yugi whole.

"I'm sorry, young one." The man looked down, guiltily. "He should not have attacked you, but he has been on edge lately, ever since the forces of Chaos were released. My name is Atemu."

Yugi managed to swallow the lump in his throat. "My name's Yugi," he whispered.

"Yugi." Atemu looked around, confused. "Why are you travelling alone, Yugi? The plains are a dangerous place, especially for a little elf."

Yugi remained silent, staring at the ground before him.

"Where are you headed?" Atemu scratched Sir Jorah's head.

"I-I don't know…" Yugi mumbled. "Anywhere."

Atemu smirked as Sir Jorah's tongue lolled around in his mouth. "Well then, that means you're stuck with us. Believe me, there are worse things. Jorah, Yugi's our new friend." The man pointed to the elf and the wolf bounded over, excitedly licking Yugi's face.

"Yargh!" Yugi tried to push the beast off of him, but to no avail. Thick saliva dripped down his face.

Atemu chuckled at the wolf's behavior. "Typical. Jorah will love you forever if you're part of his pack. Found him wounded as a pup and I nursed him back to health. He's been with me ever since. Most loyal companion I've ever had." He helped Yugi up onto his feet. "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up. I saw a stream not too far from here."

After the elf was sufficiently rid of the mud and wolf drool, the two travelers began to walk ahead, following the natural dips and hills of the open plains. Sir Jorah stuck close to the duo, padding along behind them. Wild wind blew through Yugi's hair and tickled his neck, making him giggle lightly.

Suddenly, the direwolf froze. He cocked his ear in a different direction, as if he were straining to listen for a sound. His nose was pointed towards the wind, catching the trail of a scent.

"What is it?" The elf asked the human, instantly fearing some sort of danger.

"Shhh!" Atemu hushed him fiercely and cocked his ear in the wolf's direction. His lips slowly split into a smile. "Over here," he whispered, pulling Yugi by the hand. Jorah followed closely on their heels, visibly excited.

At the top of a hill, Atemu got down on his belly and crawled on the grass. He pulled Yugi down along with him, earning a slight blush from the small elf.

"Look," the human pointed over the ridge of the hill. "Slowly."

Yugi obeyed. His amethyst eyes lit up as he saw a dozen wild jackals, fighting over a battered animal corpse.

"They're distracted," Atemu said quickly. "Let's go." The man stood up and offered Yugi his hand.

"Go?" Asked the elf. "Go where?"

Atemu unsheathed his sword. The bright silver was blinding when it caught the sunlight. "Jorah and I will charge the pack. You cover us from here with your bow and arrows."

"W-What? I can't – "

"It doesn't matter," Atemu interrupted, grabbing Yugi's hand and leading them down the hill to battle. "Come on!"

Sir Jorah howled as he ran ahead, tearing into the jackals' throats, spilling their blood on the ground.

"I can't!" Yugi screamed, yanking his hand from Atemu's grip. His face paled at the gory sight of jackals being slaughtered.

Atemu smirked, grabbing the elf's hand once more and pulling him down the hill. "Come on, Yugi. Don't you want jackal stew for supper?"

* * *

Atemu proved to be a majestic sight, swinging his sword and slaying one jackal after another. His face contorted in concentration. Beads of sweat glistened on his brow. His eyes alight in the heat of battle.

Yugi merely cowered against the ground, eyes closed, until the sounds of the sword stopped. Jorah howled once more, over the last jackal corpse, now that the fighting was done. The wolf needed to let the rest of the world know that he, and his pack, had triumphed.

Yugi took slow, haggard breaths. He had never seen that much blood before.

Atemu thought nothing of it, carrying the meaty carcasses over to a small fire he had built. After skinning and preparing the meat, he skewered the chunks of meat and hung them over the fire to cook. With most of dinner's preparation out of the way, he relaxed and warmed his hands on the fire.

Yugi had also moved closer to the heat, but was still in shock from the earlier grizzly scene. His breaths became less labored and he let the heat of the fire work its magic on his sore muscles.

The two just let night fall around them, unnoticed.

"So," Atemu began, handing Yugi his skewer of roasted jackal meat. "Tell me about yourself, Yugi."

Yugi bit into his supper, greasy juices running down his chin. He wiped the mess on his sleeve. "There's not much to tell, honestly. I didn't have a place in my former town, so now I'm out on my own."

"No place?" Atemu raised a questioning eyebrow. "No friends? No family?"

"None to speak of," replied the elf. "They're all dead."

"I'm sorry. You have been through too much sadness in your young age."

Yugi laughed lightly. "I'm not that young. Aging slowly is one of the perks of being an elf."

Atemu nodded. "True, and I'm sure you're a natural archer with that beautiful longbow of yours."

Yugi's face fell. "Well actually…I never learned how to shoot."

Atemu looked genuinely surprised. "What? Why not?"

The elf hesitated. "My grandfather was supposed to teach me, before he died. I just carry the bow around because it's a precious family heirloom, or so I've been told. And it makes people think I actually have a talent."

"There must be something you're good at. Everyone has a skill."

Yugi shook his head. "I'm not good at anything, I don't have any skills. I'm the exception to the rule."

"Spellcasting?"

"No."

"Herbology?"

"No."

"Potions?"

"No."

"Necromancy?"

Yugi laughed. "Definitely not."

"The magical art of _lovemaking_?" Atemu teased.

"I – _what_?" Yugi's face reddened.

"Only joking, Yugi."

"Oh…"

The two sat in silence for a moment, their roasted jackal supper filling their empty bellies.

"I can teach you, you know." Atemu said finally, looking Yugi square in the eye.

"Teach me to do _what_?" Yugi asked skeptically.

"To shoot. And to do spells. And to mix potions. And other things."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Well how many skills do _you_ have? Eighty-nine?"

Atemu smiled. "I wouldn't call them skills. More like affinities. I enjoy learning things, so I've learned all I could whenever someone would offer to teach me something. Call it a pursuit of knowledge."

Yugi gaped at the man – he couldn't be serious. Most people dedicated their entire life to perfecting just one skill, and here this strange man could learn anything he put his mind to. It was incredibly inspiring.

"Okay," he said, smiling. "Let's do it. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow." Atemu smirked, tossing the rest of his roasted jackal behind him to Jorah, who ate it greedily. "I suggest you get some rest, little one. You're going to need it."

* * *

Yugi's wrists hurt. His fingers bled. His forearms were sore.

"Again," Atemu instructed firmly.

Yugi groaned, rested an arrow between his fingers, aimed, and let the arrow loose. It landed on the tree trunk in front of him, but nowhere near the target Atemu had marked.

Yugi's patience was running out. They had been practicing for days now and he still hadn't improved his accuracy.

"I can't do it!" He wailed, throwing down his bow in anger. "I should just quit now!"

Atemu shook his head. "No, you'll try it again."

Yugi glared at the man. "Don't tell me what to do, Atemu! I can quit if I want to!"

Atemu didn't miss a beat. "That's right, you _can_ quit. But I happen to know that proficiency with a bow and arrow is in your _blood_ ; your dexterity as an elf is astounding. Besides, you have naturally nimble fingers."

He grabbed Yugi's hand and held up his fingers. "See?"

But Yugi wasn't looking down at his fingers. Instead, he was looking up into those smoldering crimson eyes. He would do anything to prove himself, to see his worth reflected in those eyes.

"Uhh, yeah, I see now. I'll try it again." He picked up the bow and rested another arrow between his fingers.

"Remember, keep the arrow level with your eye. Feel the slightest changes of the wind. Let your arrow find the target."

Yugi let the arrow fly. Bulls eye.

Atemu crossed his arms triumphantly and smirked. "Beautiful."

He was looking at the elf, not the arrow.

* * *

Weeks passed like minutes for Yugi, who had taken quite a liking to archery. And spellcasting. And potions. The elf had proven himself as a quick study and why no one had taken the time to teach Yugi these skills properly was beyond Atemu's comprehension.

The two had been inseparable on their journey to the unknown. They had crossed the plains, climbed the mountains, and had swam the rivers – just to see what was on the other side. Yugi practiced shooting arrows, in his spare time. Atemu secretly watched Yugi shoot arrows, in his spare time, unbeknownst to the other.

Sir Jorah had adopted Yugi into their small clan as if they were litter mates. Yugi would feed the wolf his scraps from supper, despite Atemu's protests that it spoiled the rascal.

Yugi had never felt more protected, or more courageous…or more loved. Every so often, out of the corner of his eye, he would catch Atemu watching him, the man's eyes softening with each arrow he shot.

Yes, Yugi made sure to put on a spectacular archery display for his companion. Yes, he would pray for cold nights just so he could sneak his body closer to Atemu's. Yes, he would drown himself in Atemu's musky scent.

Yes. Yes. _Yes_.

Yes, he was falling for this man. This man who had shaken the coward out of him and had taught him all the skills he knew.

And he would follow this man anywhere – to the ends of the earth and back again.

And that's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

The companions crept silently through the forest. Something wasn't right. Jorah's hair was standing on end, his teeth were bared, a low growl emitting from his throat.

The air was thick and heavy, a clouded mass of corruption. They made their way to the village, which was tucked behind a grove of trees.

Something was very wrong.

Wooden planks of houses were twisted, broken, and strewn about the clearing. Corpses lay in huddled masses, the skin stripped from their bones. A sick black ooze covered the remnants. Jorah couldn't stop snarling.

Yugi's stomach lurched. Never would he get used to such gruesome sights.

"What happened here?" He choked, shielding his eyes.

"Chaos. The forces of Chaos wiped out this village and its people." Atemu balled his fists angrily. Someone needed to do something. Someone needed to end this senseless destruction.

"We have to stop this Yugi. We have to stop Chaos – it has weaknesses. We can take advantage of them."

Yugi vigorously shook his head in protest. "We can't do that, it's impossible."

"We _can_ ," Atemu assured his companion. "We can do it. We can do _anything_."

Yugi met determined crimson eyes. He would follow those eyes – into battle, into death, into _oblivion_. "We can," he repeated. "As long as we're together."

"I promise, we'll be together." Atemu took Yugi's hand, gently, and pressed a firm kiss to his skin. He led the little elf and the direwolf out of the village, and into a journey with a new destination.

And so their adventure began…

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated! I may continue with this idea and turn it into a full-length story after the contest, if there is any interest. We'll see!**


	5. Destination

**~*~ Destination ~*~**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is for Round 6 of the Puzzleshipping Song Contest. Sorry, I dropped the ball with Round 5 but that story is nearly complete and I will post that after the contest rounds are finished.**

 **I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Round 6 -"Night Ride Across the Caucasus" by Lorenna Mckennitt!**

* * *

As the sky changed to dusk, the streetlights illuminated the creeping shadows. Yugi's breath hitched as he stepped into the frosty November air, the cold ghosting over his exposed skin. He fumbled for his car keys and made his way to the beat up old junker. It wasn't a beautiful sight to behold, with its rust holes and dents of various sizes, but it was a reliable source of transportation and, above all, a place for him to collect his thoughts.

The engine hummed to life and Yugi backed out of the driveway of the Game Shop. He had just closed the store and now, he just needed to go. Go where? He didn't know.

There was something very comforting about driving in silence, like this was his own peaceful moment, away from the rest of the world. On a night like tonight, this was what he needed. Headlights from passing cars reflected in his fogged windows, and Yugi's thoughts began to take hold of him.

 _Why is this happening?_ He thought bitterly, gripping the steering wheel. _Why do I like him so much?_

His feelings for Yami were haunting him. He was supposed to be happy with Téa, but yet he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend. His partner. His other half. _What if –_

 _No._ Yugi furrowed his brow and shook his head, shoving down whatever hope threatened his current feeble emotional state. _There are no 'what ifs.'_

He felt his heart quake in sadness. So desperately, he wanted something more to happen – more than just shy glances and quick brushes of their skin. More than their playfully platonic demeanor. There had to be something more…

But Yugi was already taken, wasn't he? He already had someone to think of in his lonely moments.

 _T_ é _a… She's so nice to me and we have fun together, but I just don't feel that certain…_

 _…_ _Spark…_

 _Like the way he laughs, deep and throaty, like it's coming from his very soul. Like the way he smirks at me, as if he knows something I don't. Like the way I feel like I'm drowning whenever I'm with him._

Tears welled in Yugi's eyes and slid silently down his cheeks. He knew it was hopeless to deny it – he was intoxicatingly and irrevocably in love, with Yami. This place, his car, was the only place he could admit it, even to himself. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as so many emotions washed over him like a wave – apprehension, doubt, shame…

And yet…through all of his questioning and regret…he still wanted to shout his feelings from the nearest rooftop, to anyone who would listen. He wanted it to burst out of him spontaneously, so he could finally admit to Yami exactly how deep his love went.

But should he tell Téa? Yugi had been wrestling with this idea for quite some time.

Did this make him a bad person? Surely, it wasn't right of him to harbor feelings for someone other than his girlfriend.

Was there even a point in ending their relationship? This could just be a phase, a man-crush that he would move past eventually. Besides, Yami didn't return his feelings anyway…did he?

 _So much is uncertain,_ Yugi thought grimly. _I wish I knew how Yami felt…_

A loud ring suddenly shattered his thoughts. Someone was calling his phone. He pulled the device out of his pocket and looked at the bright screen.

 _Yami…!_

He slid the touch-screen over to answer the call.

"H-Hello?" His voice was hoarse and he attempted to stifle his sniffles.

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" Yami's soothing voice answered. "Everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, of course. Sorry, I'm just driving right now. Just going out for a little night-time ride."

"You're driving and you answered the phone?" Yami scolded jokingly. "Tsk, tsk. It's illegal to drive and talk on the phone, you know. Am I really that important that you'd be so willing to risk getting a ticket?"

 _Yes,_ Yugi wanted to say. _You have no idea how important you are._ "Yes, I know." His attempt to sound nonchalant wasn't working.

"Well, where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular. I'm just driving around."

"Hmmmm, you sound like you could use a dose of Taco Bell."

Yugi laughed, genuinely and sincerely relieved at his best friend's suggestion. "I could always use a dose of Taco Bell."

"Well, if you pick me up, I'll take you there. My treat."

Yugi smiled to himself, feeling his heart grow warm. It was _always_ Yami's treat…

"Deal!" Yugi chirped, shaking off his haunting dilemma. "See you soon!"

* * *

A dark figure stood in the frigid air as Yugi pulled up to the curb. Yugi rolled down the passenger side window.

"Excuse me, sir?" Yugi called through the open window. "I'm looking for a Taco Bell addict by the name of Yami. Have you seen him?"

"Ahh," said the figure, bending down and leaning onto the car. "You've found him!"

Yugi giggled. "Get in loser. Come on, let's go!"

"A bit demanding, aren't we?" Yami said as he obeyed, opening the creaky passenger side door and collapsing into the worn seat. Yugi immediately took off in the direction of the fast-food joint, jolting Yami's shoulders back against the seat. "Well, well, well," he purred. "You seem eager to get there, you little speed demon. Who's the Taco Bell addict now?"

"Well, you're the one who made me this way with all of your late-night food runs," Yugi protested, flailing his arms wildly in his defense.

Yami chuckled. "Fair enough. How was the Game Shop today?"

"Busy as hell," Yugi mumbled. "People have started Christmas shopping already and we were slammed with customers."

"Ah yes," Yami pondered. "I'm sorry you had such a stressful day."

Yugi shrugged it off. "No big deal. I'd rather be busy than bored."

Yami nodded in agreement as the car pulled up to the drive-through window of the restaurant.

"Alright, what'll it be?" Yugi asked, staring at the brightly lit menu. "The usual?"

"Why, of course," Yami said, slyly glancing at his best friend.

"Hi, I'll have two chicken chalupas, a crunchwrap supreme, and a medium Pepsi," Yugi spoke clearly into the speaker and watched the food order appear on the large screen.

"You know me so well," Yami smirked. "And what will you be ordering?"

Yugi hesitated for a moment, before he glanced back at his friend and winked. He spoke into the speaker again.

"Actually, double that order please. I'll have what he's having."

Yami raised an eyebrow and dug through his jeans pocket until he found his wallet. "Uh-oh. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. I can feel my ego rising."

"Oh hush," Yugi rolled his eyes as he pulled his car around to the payment window, trying to act as casually as possible. But he could feel Yami's eyes on him – their weight made his heart sink and soar at the same time, a burden and a blessing.

He couldn't falter now, under the gravity of those eyes. He couldn't give his deepest secret away. He couldn't make himself so vulnerable…

But those eyes…!

A deep, caramel brown – as rich and warm as a cup of hot cocoa. But if the sun hit those eyes at just the right angle – they were ablaze with little specks of red, little cinders of a smoldering flame.

 _Those eyes…_

"Sir?! SIR! Here's your food." The clerk waved the bag at him angrily.

"Huh?" Yugi jolted back to the present, back to the car in the Taco Bell drive-through. "Oh, sorry. Thank you." He took the bag and the two drinks and pulled away from the restaurant.

Yami eyed him suspiciously. Yugi felt a blush creeping up his neck, warming his face.

Yami pressed the back of his hand to Yugi's forehead. "Oh no," he cried, "The Taco Bell withdrawal is even worse than I thought! You need a burrito – stat!"

Yugi laughed nervously, shaking off his embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

They were pulled over, in an empty abandoned parking lot. The only sounds were the crinkling of food wrappers, sips of soda, and the occasional drone of a passing car on the road in front of them. The two boys sat in silence, watching the world pass by.

"You know Yugi," Yami began softly. "I can tell something is bothering you."

Yugi stiffened and chewed his food slowly, waiting for Yami to continue.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yugi shook his head and swallowed. "No, I don't. It's my problem. I can work through it on my own."

Yami hesitated, searching for the correct words. "Yes, but I just want you to know you don't _have_ to do it alone. I'm here for you now, as I always am."

Yugi felt his throat tighten as his dilemma came flooding back – his feelings, his relationship, the probability that nothing will work out…

Yami reached over and pulled Yugi into a tight hug. "Come on, talk to me. Is something going on with you and Tea?"

"N-No," Yugi choked out. He started the car and pulled away from their spot. "Everything's fine. Really."

Yami sighed, as if defeated. He leaned back in the seat and let Yugi take him home. His best friend could be a tough nut to crack sometimes. What could he do to make his other half feel better, to take his mind off his problems?

Yugi was taking the long way home; Yami knew this as a silent message that he didn't want their night together to end.

"I know a place we can go," he said suddenly. "Turn right here."

"What?" Yugi was confused. The road Yami suggested was leading them away from the city, deeper and deeper into the rural areas surrounding their town. There weren't any streetlights and the road kept getting darker the further away they got. "Where are we going?"

"Here, take that path," Yami instructed. "We're almost there."

The car rolled slowly down the small path, secluded from the main road by large bushes and high grasses.

"Yami, where the hell – "

"Pull over there, we're here!" Yami pointed to the left. Yugi steered the car in that direction and let the car come to a stop. As the engine was turned off, the headlights dimmed and the two were left in the pitch black of night.

"Come on," Yami said, opening the passenger side door.

"Yeah right," Yugi moaned. "It's probably freezing out there."

"But it's worth it!" Yami called, climbing out of the car.

Yugi rolled his eyes and followed Yami's movements, shutting the car door behind him. His breath formed small puffs in the night air. They were in a small meadow at the edge of a dark forest. Plunged into darkness, his other senses awakened to compensate for his temporary loss of sight.

Branches creaked, swaying in the November wind. Fallen leaves crunched on the ground, perhaps underneath the hooves of a wandering deer. The more he listened, the more the forest came alive. Tall weeds and grasses rustled gently as they brushed against his calves. He made his way to where Yami was standing, looking up at the sky, his figure shrouded in shadows. After he let his eyes adjust to the darkness, he was overtaken by the beautiful sight that greeted him.

There was no moon tonight to outshine the stars. The tiny beads of light twinkled shyly, like precious jewels that didn't know their worth – silver beauty marks which dotted the darkened violet sky. The two friends gaped at the heavens that stretched over them, as if entranced by a magical spell.

"Oh, look!" Yami's voice rang out in the silent meadow. "A shooting star! Make a wish, Yugi."

Yugi followed the point of Yami's fingertip to see a tiny silver streak cutting across the sky. A shooting star – a sign of good luck.

 _Make a wish…_

There was only one thing Yugi wanted. Desire and longing clenched his chest.

 _Yami…_

The other gazed at him, unknowingly watching him struggle with his inner dilemma. "What did you wish for?"

"Something that will never come true," Yugi mumbled bitterly.

Yami turned back to the beautiful night sky and spoke, gentle yet firm. "You know Yugi, some ancient cultures believe that seeing a shooting star is a sign of reaching one's destiny."

Yugi's voice dropped to a whisper. "But both of us saw the shooting star, so which one of us is reaching their destiny?"

"I believe both of us are," said Yami, a mystical smile splitting his lips.

Yugi let the words sink in. _Both of us are reaching our destiny…_

Yami suddenly grabbed his hand, tugging him deeper into the field. "You've been thinking too much tonight," he laughed heartily. "Don't think about whatever is bothering you. Just… _exist_ with me, in this moment. I don't want to waste tonight."

Yugi clung to Yami's hand like a lifeline, letting it lead him somewhere, anywhere. "Where are we going?"

"Why, do you want to turn back?" Yami glanced over his shoulder.

"No," Yugi shook his head, letting excitement and adventure flow through him. His heart felt elated.

 _Never._

"Let's keep going."

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated!  
**


	6. Progression - Part One

**~*~ Progression ~*~**

* * *

 **So I have a Valentine's Day treat for you all! I decided I couldn't let this collection go unfinished, so I'll be finishing up the fics for the song contest, even though the contest is over and these fics aren't eligible for votes.  
**

 **Round 5 - Song: Wild Heart by Daughtry**

* * *

"One week?! A _whole week_ – with _him_ , of all people?" Yugi yelled in his empty office as soon as he finished reading the email from his boss. He slammed his hands down on his laptop computer in frustration. This was just in time to completely ruin his weekend.

The office door opened at the sound of the noise. His best friend and coworker, Joey Wheeler, poked his head through his office door inquisitively. "What's goin' on, Yug?"

"What's going on?!" Yugi repeated, clearly fired up. "I'll tell you what's going on! Mr. Hayes is sending me to that week-long gaming conference in Miami, starting Monday – with _him_!"

Joey crossed his arms and smirked. "'Him' who?"

Yugi glared at his friend. He stood up from his desk and started pacing the length of the small room, like a wild animal stuck in a cage. "You _know_ who."

"Voldemort?" Joey was playing dumb. And it was pissing Yugi off.

"No, you moron! _Yami Sennen_!" Yugi stuck out his tongue as if he tasted something foul. Even just saying the name made him feel like he had swallowed acid.

"So?" Joey cocked his shoulder and tilted his head mischievously. He knew very well his friend's dilemma, but something about Yugi getting himself hilariously worked up really made his Friday afternoon.

" _So_ ," Yugi continued heatedly, "Yami Sennen, Mr. I-Know-Everything-So-Worship-Me, is an insufferable know-it-all boy toy."

"Ouch." Joey sniggered. "Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

"Other than the fact that he's clearly a man whore who tries to woo anything that's dumb enough to show any interest in him?"

"Double ouch. But yes, other than that."

Yugi raised a frustrated hand to rub his eyes. "He's just…such a jerk, always strutting around like a peacock trying to attract a mate. Besides, I can't work with him – he's completely and utterly _nuts_. I'm going to see Mr. Hayes about this right now – "

"He already left for the weekend Yug," Joey interrupted. "Just go to the conference, be professional like you always are and just ignore Yami. You know, he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him. I actually think you two would get along great and – "

"Joey, if you care about me at all, you won't finish that sentence!" Yugi said through his clenched teeth.

"Well just forget about him," Joey continued. "And enjoy all that the beautiful city of Miami has to offer! I hear they have wonderful beaches, remember to bring your swim trunks."

Yugi watched as his beloved best friend closed his eyes and made swimming motions around his office.

"I doubt I'll have time for swimming, Joe. The conference is one of the biggest professional networking events of the year and is _nationally_ renowned – "

"Awww," Joey swatted the air in his friend's direction. "Come on, Yug. You never have any fun. You've got to live a little. Besides, it's _Miami_!"

Yugi adjusted his collar. "Be that as it may, Joe, I will be going to represent Kunami Industries on a professional level – not to drink and party and flirt with anyone who bats their eyelashes at me."

"Bummer." Joey winked and stretched his hands behind his head. A glance at the clock on the wall revealed that it was 4:45. In fifteen minutes, his weekend would officially begin. "Well Yug, I gotta split. Gettin' ready for my big date with Mai tonight."

"Oh that's right, I remember. Isn't this the third date?" Yugi sighed, rubbing his face again. The more time ticked by, the more exhausted he felt.

Joey drew himself up proudly and tilted his nose in the air. "That's right, date number three! I think she likes me."

Yugi let out a small laugh. "Even though you're a dufus?"

" _Especially_ because I'm a dufus," Joey said slyly. "It's part of my charm."

Yugi was about to respond when he noticed a figure standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"Charm? Yugi doesn't know what that is, Joey. You'll have to elaborate for him." Yami Sennen's sultry voice rang out through the room as he crossed his arms and fixed a crimson eye on the two friends.

Yugi's mouth hung open; he was simply lost for words in his stupefied state. Rage boiled inside of him, but he couldn't think of anything to say or do except to meet Yami's eyes in a death glare.

"Whelp!" Joey clasped his friend on the back and turned towards the door. It was a shame he was going to miss all the fireworks. "I'm gonna head out, Yug. Big night tonight! And remember what I told ya – have fun in Miami!"

"Yes Yugi," Yami laughed haughtily. "Dear Joseph has a good point. You _should_ have fun in Miami."

"What are you doing here?" Yugi managed to choke out, venom dripping from his words.

Yami started to move around the office, picking up the various neatly-arranged picture frames and knick-knacks on Yugi's desk to inspect them. "I'm just making sure you saw the notification from Mr. Hayes about the conference but, judging by your face, I'm assuming you already know."

Yami looked back at Yugi with his signature smirk, the You-Know-You-Want-Me smirk that charmed the pants off of just about everyone else in the office. Yugi hated that smirk.

"I am well aware that you will also be attending the conference," Yugi spat as he watched Yami fondle his beloved trinkets. "I think it would be best if we both stayed out of each other's way, don't you agree?"

But Yami wasn't listening (another habit of his which annoyed Yugi) and was still busy groping and pawing around Yugi's desk.

"What's this ugly thing?" Yami asked, holding up a golden picture frame. The picture inside showed a child-aged Yugi smiling next to an older man.

"Don't touch that!" Yugi grabbed the picture frame from Yami's grasp and held it to his chest, suddenly looking very sad. He clung to the frame for a moment as if it were a lifeline.

"What is it?" Yami asked again, trying to maneuver a peek at the object, even more curious.

Yugi glared up at him, with a look that could shatter glass. "None of your damn business! Now, please leave. We'll be spending a lot of time together next week and I'm already sick of you."

Yami left with a wordless goodbye, leaving Yugi alone in his office.

Yugi sighed heavily, closing his door and collapsing at his desk. How was he supposed to spend a whole week with this infuriating man?

* * *

The weekend came and went in the blink of an eye for Yugi, much to his dismay. He spent the majority of his time alone in his apartment, silently dreading whatever the next week would bring him. Yami Sennen was full of reckless shenanigans. Yugi could very clearly remember the time he photocopied his rear-end on the office copy machine. While most of his coworkers, including his boss, had a nice laugh over the whole foolish incident, Yugi thought it was extremely unprofessional and downright obnoxious. And Mr. Hayes had insisted that _he_ attend the conference with Yugi?

This conference was where the greatest minds in the gaming industry (surely, Yami didn't fit into that category…did he?) gathered every year to talk about new ideas and the latest innovations of the field. The conference held many computer workshops and technology trainings for gaming professionals, as well as different speeches and presentations by fellow gamers on various topics. And this year, the keynote speaker was one of the most well-known gaming legends – Seto Kaiba, Yugi's idol.

Yugi had religiously followed Seto Kaiba's gaming career, but had never met the man in person. Frankly, he wasn't even sure that he would be able to shake the man's hand without making a complete fool out of himself. But at least the possibility of meeting Seto Kaiba was something to look forward to, in spite of Yami Sennen's annoying presence.

Late Sunday night, Yugi began to pack his large suitcase for the conference, making sure to fold his suits and business attire very neatly, to keep them from wrinkling. He looked down at his clothes – all strict and formal. Should he pack anything casual? His mind wandered to what Joey had said. Maybe they would get a break from their work-related tasks and have some free time (which Yugi would spend _alone_ , thank you very much!) to relax.

Yugi bit his lip and put his hands on his hips, staring down at the leftover space in his suitcase. Finally, he decided to throw in a couple pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts, his flip flops, and even his swim trunks.

Just in case.

* * *

Yugi stepped out of the taxi that took him to the airport. Fresh morning breeze danced through his hair. After he paid the driver, he started to lug his full-to-the-brim suitcase towards the airline check-in counter.

"I'll take that," said a voice Yugi was dreading to hear. Yami reached for the suitcase but Yugi pulled away defiantly.

"No you won't. I can carry my own bag."

"Whatever you say, doll face." Yami rolled his eyes and smirked.

Yugi's body tensed with tremendous effort to remain professional. "Mr. Sennen, we are going to a business conference as coworkers. This is not a honeymoon. So please, if you have any decency, you'll treat me with some respect."

"Well it looks like someone didn't get his beauty sleep last night," Yami huffed jokingly. He gestured towards the check-in counter where they would check their luggage. "After you, _Yugi_."

"Thank you, _Mr. Sennen_."

* * *

After their bags had been checked at the counter, the two men had to go through airport security. Yugi took off his shoes, as per airport custom, and put them neatly in a bin on the conveyer belt. He was always nervous around the security guards. What if they were suspicious of him for some reason, _or_ _worse_ – stopped him to be searched? Yugi had always heard horror stories of airline passengers being detained at security, for one reason or another. So he thought it was best to maintain a solemn and serious manner while going through security.

Yami, however, had other plans. He wouldn't stop joking around with the security guards!

"Hey," Yami nudged a portly man with a security badge pinned to his uniform. "That guy has a bomb." He pointed to Yugi, whose face went stark white with terror. "…in his _pants_!"

The security guard glanced at Yugi and erupted with laughter. "Haha! Good one, sir! If that little guy's a terrorist, then I'm an astronaut!"

The other security guards giggled, but Yugi was not amused at being the butt of a very unfunny joke. "Excuse me," he piped up. "I don't think that is very funny. Furthermore, you should take these accusations seriously as thousands of lives are in your hands every day!"

The guards stifled their laughter at once, perhaps contemplating how unprofessional they were being…until Yami spoke up again.

"Uh-oh, Yugi, if you say so. They might have to strip search you. Y'know, looking for that bomb and all. Hey, can I watch?"

The wild hoots and hollers that followed Yami's joke sounded, in Yugi's mind, like a pack of wild animals. His face turned tomato red with embarrassment. His eyes were downcast. He could feel his chest tightening. No one was listening to him and now they were even making fun of him. He should have known that Yami wasn't going to respect him on this business trip. Yugi quickly grabbed his shoes and silently made his way towards Gate 21 that was listed on his ticket.

A few moments later, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami moved in front of him and placed both hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Yugi snapped, looking up at Yami with fury. "You made a complete fool out of me in front of the entire airport!"

"Yugi, if the airport security can take a joke better than you can, that's a sign you need serious help."

"So then I guess jokes are only funny if you're the one making them, right?" Yugi suddenly felt very tired. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. How was he going to make it through this entire trip with the most insensitive jerk on the planet?

"I'm sorry," said the insensitive jerk, taking Yugi by surprise. "I didn't know I was hurting your feelings. I was just trying to get you to loosen up a bit. We're going to be around each other for the next week so I just figured…"

"What? You just figured what?" Yugi raised a curious eyebrow.

"That we might have a shot of getting along and actually being friends."

Yugi remained silent and Yami stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Well?" He asked, sounding slightly insecure.

An announcement on the loudspeaker interrupted the conversation. "Flight 383 to Miami is now boarding at Gate 21. Repeat: Flight 383 to Miami is now boarding at Gate 21."

Yugi smiled slightly. "Well, we're going to miss our flight. Maybe we should talk on the plane." He grabbed the other's hand and pulled him towards the gate, ignoring the warmth that seeped from Yami's fingers.

* * *

Gasping, the two fumbled for their tickets and passports as they took their places in line to board the plane. The stewardess was checking every passenger's credentials and wishing everyone a happy flight.

The pair handed their documents to the woman, who scanned them under a laser. After a beep, she waved them aboard with a smile.

After settling into their first-class seats, Yugi began to relax. He glanced dreamily out of the window and let the sun shine gently on his face. It would have been very relaxing if Yami would sit still beside him and stop fidgeting.

"Quit it," Yugi mumbled, when Yami kicked him for the fifth time.

"I'm sorry," Yami said – but his face was pale and he was sweating.

"Woah, are you alright?" Yugi asked. "You look terrible."

"Don't tell anyone this but I-I'm sort of a nervous flyer," Yami said, slight panic evident in his voice.

Yugi absorbed the sight before him – a trembling, panicking Yami with beads of sweat clinging to his forehead, breathing as if he were in the presence of death incarnate – and he had to laugh.

Yami glared at him. "It's not _funny_!"

"Yes it is!" Yugi howled with laughter. "For someone who acts so smoothly on the ground, you can't even stand to be _sitting_ in an airplane. It's hilarious!"

After Yugi's laughter melted into a soft giggle, he noticed Yami was silently staring at him, with a mysterious smirk on his face.

"You have a beautiful smile, and an enchanting laugh – and I'm determined to draw them both out of you come Hell or high water."

Yugi felt a mild blush creeping up to his cheeks. He smiled slightly but was still unsure of how to take the compliment. "Thank you, Yami."

"Anytime," said the other, who was still hyperventilating. He managed to signal a nearby flight attendant. "Excuse me, miss? May I have a drink before takeoff? I'll have anything with alcohol, please. Thank you."

Yugi gaped at the man. "Are you serious? You're drinking?"

"What?" Yami shrugged his shoulders. "I need something to steady my nerves or else I'll be climbing the walls of this aircraft."

"It's not a long flight to Miami," Yugi scolded. "And we'll have our hands full with a packed work schedule as soon as we land."

The flight attendant returned with a small bottle and a glass with ice. Yami poured the dark liquid into the glass, raised it slightly, and winked a crimson eye. "Cheers, Yugi."

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked back towards the window. His coworker was treating this like a vacation, not as a professional experience. As someone who had struggled to get to where he is in his career, and to make his family proud by doing so, this really annoyed him. How could someone treat this experience with such carelessness and be so ungrateful for being chosen to represent his company at such an esteemed event?

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. His grandfather would be proud of him. Even though designing video games seemed like a childish and unrealistic career to the rest of his family, Grandpa Solomon never saw it that way. He had always pushed Yugi to vigorously chase his dreams and to take his work seriously. This was the small bit of guidance that Yugi would cling to after the old man died.

But his grandfather probably never foresaw that his grandson would one day be stuck with his unprofessional coworker nemesis for a week at the most pivotal conference of his gaming career. The way Yugi saw it, his boss was testing him. He had to be. He would be next in line for a promotion soon. Surely, his boss just wanted to make sure that he would be able to handle working cohesively with anyone. After all, if he could get along with Yami, he could handle just about anyone.

Yugi let the sun's rays warm his face as the plane departed for its destination. He smiled. He was good at passing tests.

End of Part 1

* * *

 **This was shaping up to be pretty long, so I had to cut this into two parts to make it more manageable for me. Part 2 will be up next weekend!**

 **Reviews are encouraged :)**


End file.
